Tōsuke Megishima
}} |kanji = 女木島 冬輔 |romaji = Tōsuke Megishima |alias ="The Ramen Master" "The Shokugeki-Hating Chef" "Young Master" |status = Alive |birthday = July 4thShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = 17 (Debut) 19-20 (Le Dessert) 27 (At the end) |gender = Male |blood type = O |height = 193 cm |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = |food forte = Ramen |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (former) Elite Ten Council: 3rd seat (Former) |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = Taiten Kusunoki }} is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus, and the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Tōsuke is the tallest and largest member of the Elite Ten Council at the time of his debut. He has a large, pronounced nose and his eyes are half-closed. His bangs are swept towards the middle of his head in the shape of a triangle and his black hair flows down just below his neckline at the back of his head. He wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform, though he does not wear the standard shirt or tie, opting to wear a casual brand name shirt underneath. The most notable piece of clothing that he wears is a Chullo bobble headgear with a thick striped pattern. Personality Tōsuke has a silent and taciturn demeanor.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118 Even Rindō notes that Tōsuke rarely shows any sort of interest or passion, especially when it comes to seeking cooking matches.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 221, pages 18 Tōsuke lacks any sort of competitive drive, unlike many of the students who attend Tōtsuki. Once Tōsuke has made up his mind, it is very hard for him to be swayed from his stance, especially from big talk. However, enough tenacity and passion can sway him to reconsider.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 222, pages 8-19 Tosuke has a strong respect towards ramen culture, which was the reason he opposed the Azami administration as it began to suffocate the passion of the many businesses he saved. Even when Central started closing restaurants, including ramen shops in Hokkaido, he used all his power to settle disputes and keep businesses running. He also looks after business owners. If they were unwell, then he would tell them to take care of their family while he did everything to help that owner's business operations.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 222, pages 5-7 When cooking, he states that the surest strategy is to overwhelm their opponents with power.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 217, pages 16 He also does not wish to use his ramen as a weapon, which is why he did not want to use it in cooking duels. He also stated the only competition that matters is who can please the customers better.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 222, pages 9 History Tōsuke enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation, simply because he had heard that it was the best culinary school in Japan.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 222, pages 8 As a third year student, Tōsuke completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in his first year and all subsequent events afterwards. Much to his displeasure, Tōsuke was unaware of the competitive nature of the student body in the school and was constantly hounded into battling his classmates. While he was never one to start a battle, Tōsuke constantly put his skills to use and won enough battles to somehow claim the third seat of the Elite Ten Council, much to his own confusion.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 222, pages 8-9 With the power of the Elite Ten Council, Tōsuke traveled throughout Japan, honing his craft in making ramen. During his travels, he saved many ramen businesses from bankruptcy and even civil wars between shops and stands, unifying the entire ramen industry under his banner as their "Boss".Shokugeki no Soma chapter 222, pages 5-7 Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Tōsuke and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony, so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Tōsuke remained silent throughout the event and left shortly after to prepare for The Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118-119 He was shown later on to have ranked third in overall sales for the Uptown Area.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 4 Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. Tōsuke and three of the other Elite Ten Council members voted against the proposed change in leadership.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 15 Due to this, they were relieved of their duties by Azami Nakiri.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 151, pages 14 Prior to the 92nd Generation's Promotion Exams, Tōsuke received a phone call receiving a confirmation and asked the caller to wait.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 172, pages 21-22 Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc At some point during the Promotion Exams, Tōsuke was recruited to join the rebels against the Elite Ten in a Régiment de Cuisine and appeared alongside Satoshi Isshiki, Terunori Kuga, Subaru Mimasaka. Initially, Tōsuke turned down Sōma's request for help. However after his initial phone call with Sōma,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 221, pages 21 Sōma and Megumi decided to visit him since he happened to be close to where they were.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 222, pages 1 Sōma and Megumi eventually met up with Tōsuke where he once again refused to help simply due to his lack of interest in competition. Sōma promised that he would help the ramen industry after he claimed the 1st seat, but Tōsuke remained unconvinced. In a last ditch effort, Sōma challenged Tōsuke to a cooking duel in his own specialty. Tōsuke effortlessly defeated him, but Sōma continuously re-challenged him after every single loss. Despite the clear difference in their skill with Ramen and Sōma physically exhausted from the multiple battles, Sōma continued to issue another challenge to Tōsuke until he finally collapsed, though still with his index finger pointing at Tōsuke. Admiring his tenacity, Tōsuke decided to accept Sōma's request to participate in the Régiment de Cuisine, promising to use his full power to help the rebels win.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 221 Régiment de Cuisine First Round As the 1st bout began, he chose to participate and told Satoshi that they should go all out with the intention to route their opponents. Tōsuke was paired off against the new 5th seat Shōko Kaburagi,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 206, page 17-18 where she was decisively defeated and left collapsed on the ground in ecstasy, presumably as a result of tasting Tōsuke's dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 217, page 9-11 Second Round After the match, Tōsuke reminded Sōma about keeping his part of their promise. As the rebels prepare for the 2nd bout, Tōsuke mentioned that Erina was the leader and would make the final decision while reaffirming their battle strategy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 217, page 16 Tōsuke, alongside Subaru and Terunori, were chosen by Erina to compete in the second round where he faced his next opponent, Rindō Kobayashi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 218, page 12-17 Reunited with his former Elite Ten comrade, Sōmei Saitō, both commented on the current situation they're in. Tōsuke simply answered that things happen since all chefs have their own goals and motivations. Few seconds later, Tōsuke put his headband on as he squared off against Rindō.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 219 With chili peppers as their theme, Tōsuke wondered on what dish to do only for his attention be distracted by Rindō who's showing off her ingredient, an alligator. The Third Seat accept her challenge, as he started cooking by preparing his ingredient, a chasu and asked the audience on who's scared.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 220 Tōsuke revealed that he will be making African Ramen, he started mincing garlic, and use onion, red peppers, and fully ripe tomatoes. Secondly, he tossed chopped vegetables to the chicken bone broth, along with drummettes and stew it further. Soon after, Tōsuke commented on Rindō's aggressive cooking method where he responded with the same effort to stand on equal ground, earning a smirk from the Second Seat. The Third Seat then pounded the theme, chili peppers, into paste in a mortar.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 221, page 2-17 When asked by Rindō on why he decided to fight in the Régiment de Cuisine, he answered that Sōma Yukihira's passion impressed him.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 221, page 17-19 He also later speak on Sōmei's odd behavior and stated to Sōma that he's pretty eccentric, calling his samurai-ness a pretty annoying habit of the Fourth Seat.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 225, page 4, 6 Before the time limit expired, Tōsuke finished his dish, and prepared it for the tasting.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 226, page 13-17 Tōsuke's ramen proved to be very spicy and savory, and lived up to is African-theme, Histoire even confirmed that he successfully created the ramen that has not existed in the world. However, despite the power of Tōsuke's African Ramen, Rindō's Alligator Meat Dish is considered to be greater, resulting in Tōsuke's defeat and elimination in the Régiment de Cuisine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 227, page 9-10, 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 228, page 8 Later on, before the 4th Bout, Tōsuke approached Takumi Aldini where he commented on how things turned because of his failure to defeat the Second Seat. After revealing a fact about Rindō, Tōsuke gave good luck the Italian chef as he continues on his way.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 251, page 16-17 At the Final Bout, he reappears as he watch the final battle occurs, and witnessed Sōma Yukihira and Erina Nakiri's victory over Eishi Tsukasa and Rindō Kobayashi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 263 Graduation After graduating from Tōsuke a few weeks later, Tōsuke traveled to Paris and opened a ramen cart, which was met with praise. Cooking Style * Ramen - Tōsuke is stated to be a ramen master by the residents of the Polar Star Dormitory. Tōsuke's prowess in his noodle craft has earned him the respect from many great Ramen chefs from all over Japan, leading them to call him "Young Master". His skill is so great that he can apply other cuisines into his dishes. Dishes Original Dishes *'African Ramen '- Tōsuke's dish for the 2nd Card of the 2nd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Tōsuke used peanuts to allow him to enhance the flavor of the chili peppers in the muamba chicken soup. It is also accompanied by a small bowl of harissa that contains chili peppers, paprika, caraway seeds, lemon juice and garlic. A Japanese dish combined with the flavors of African cuisine that went toe-to-toe with Rindō Kobayashi's Alligator Meat Dish. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Tōsuke is the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc Cooking Duels Trivia *''Tōsuke'' (冬輔) is composed of the kanji for "winter" (冬 Tō) and "assist" (輔 Suke). Megishima (女木島) uses the kanji for "female" (女 Me), "tree" (木 Gi), and "island" (島 Shima). References Navigation es:Tōsuke Megishima zh:女木島冬輔 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Chef Category:Rebels Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni